Call of the Demon
by Beywriter
Summary: The Bladebreakers find a Ouiji board for Halloween and decide to try it out. Things don't go to plan. Horror Halloween fic. NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Board

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

WARNING EXTREME DANGER

THE USE OF OUIJI BOARDS IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND SHOULD BE USED BY EXPERTS. I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY RESPONSIBILITIES IF YOU CHOOSE TO USE ONE BECAUSE OF THIS FIC

**Call of the Demon  
**

**The Board**

"Hey guys," Tyson said carrying a board under his left arm entering the Dojo.  
"Why did you call us over here, all the good candy will go!" Max complained.  
"This is better than candy, look what I found."

Tyson put down the Ouiji board, it had English letters around the outside and looked very old.  
"AH, TYSON, THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Kenny said recognising it.  
"Its Halloween, its a night for scary stuff Kenny," Max said.  
"Are you sure it's safe Tyson?" Ray asked seeming unnerved by Kenny's reaction at the board.  
"Yeah, its gonna be fun."  
"This is a good idea or a really dumb idea, I'm in," Kai said.  
"Me too," Max said.  
"You in Ray?" Tyson asked.  
"Sure."  
"Kenny?" Kai asked.  
"Fine, I'll play."  
"We're four big strong guys, we'll protect you," Tyson said.

They lit candles and turned off the lights.

Tyson fetched a glass from the kitchen and placed it on the centre of the board.  
Each of them placed a finger on the glass.  
"Who wants to ask the first question?" Ray asked.  
"I will," Tyson said.  
"Are there any spirits in the room?"  
It moved to "Yes".  
"Are you good or bad?"  
"Yes".  
"Are you evil or good?"  
"Yes".  
"What's up?" Max asked.  
"Its moving," Tyson said.  
"D".  
"I".  
"E".  
"Who are you?" Kai asked.  
"D".  
"I".  
"E".  
"I don't like this," Kenny said.  
"Hold on Kenny," Max said.  
"You can't do anything to us, you're DEAD," Max said.  
"D".  
"I".  
"E".  
It then started to spell out a sentence.  
"You will all die".  
"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Kai yelled.  
"Your death is close young Kai".  
"How do you know my name?"  
"B".  
"A".  
"L".  
"C".  
Kai almost wet himself.  
"O".  
"V".

"Oh shit," Kai said.  
"Balcov?" Tyson asked.  
"Boris, remember, he went mental and hung himself."  
"R".  
"E".  
"V".  
"E".  
"N".  
"G".  
"E".

The room went ice cold.  
Evil surrounded them.  
The board continually spelt out "revenge" over and over again.  
Finally it spelt out another word.

"R".  
"E".  
"P".  
"E".  
"N".  
"T".  
"Repent?" Max asked.  
"D".  
"E".  
"A".  
"T".  
"H".  
"A".  
"T".  
"H".  
"O".  
"U".  
"R".  
"Death at hour?" Ray asked.  
"I think we should stop guys," Kai said pale faced.  
"He can't hurt us Kai, he's dead, stupid Boris."  
"Don't piss him off Tyson," Kai warned.  
"Kai, he couldn't hurt us if he wanted, things that are dead can't touch us, he'd go straight through us, the jokes on him, dumb dead Boris, fuck you Boris, you fucked with the wrong Beyblading team and now you're rotting in hell," Tyson yelled.  
"Shut up you idiot."

Without warning the lights came on and off over and over again and suddenly all the light bulbs in the house exploded with all the other electrical appliances attached to the mains.

"AAAH!" Kenny yelled scared.  
"Its okay Kenny, Dranzer, give us a little light."  
Dranzer illuminated the room.

"Guys, look!" the cup was moving on its own.  
It spelt out a sentence over and over.  
"You will all die".  
"Spirit of Boris, leave us."  
"Hour" it spelt out before the glass shattered.

"I gotta burn that, Dranzer."  
Dranzer burned the board until it was ashes.  
"That should stop him," Kai seemed certain.

Author notes

Beywriter: Part one for you, more to come!  
Ray: What do you think?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. 1am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Call of the Demon  
**

**1 am**

They had replaced the bulbs but the whole power in the building had gone off.  
Kenny couldn't repair it.  
The whole fuse box was shorted.

Kai had disposed of the ashes of the board.  
"Should we stay here guys? Get some sleep?" Ray asked.  
"I don't think I could sleep" Max said.  
It was almost one am, an hour later after they had begun.

Dranzer was illuminating the large room.  
There were still candles around that had been lit.

They were all close together.  
"We should go" Max said.  
"I'm leaving" Kenny said going to the door.  
He couldn't open it.  
It was locked.

"Guys, it wont open".  
"I'll do it" Kai said and he tried with all his strength.  
None of them could open it.  
They tried breaking through it but it was too strong.

None of the doors or windows could be opened or broken.

"Were trapped!" Kenny said freaking out.  
"We should get back to the Dojo and lock ourselves in" Ray suggested.  
"I agree" Kenny said.

Once they were settled back in the Dojo with the candles and Dranzers welcoming warmth they heard the clock strike one am.

Max felt weird.  
"Guys, feel sick".  
He got up.  
"Dude, you look pale" Tyson said.  
He then proceeded to throw up.  
Not the usual vomit.  
Blood.  
Max vomited blood over the floor, a lot of it.

Max fell to the floor vomiting harshly.  
They watched in horror as he couldn't breathe from the constant vomiting.  
He was drowning or choking on his own blood.

Max then fell dead in his own pool of blood.  
"MAX!" Kenny yelled.  
Tyson rolled him over.  
"Gotta start CPR, who knows CPR?" Tyson asked.  
Kai got up and started it with Kenny assisting.

"Come on Max, live damn it, live!"  
After fifteen minutes of trying Kai gave up.  
"He's not coming back" Kai said sadly.  
"Max is dead".  
Kenny felt no pulse.  
"There's no pulse".

"Hey, look!" Ray said.  
Blood soaked Max's shirt and Kai ripped it off the boys chest.  
Carved deep into Max's chest was the pentagram.

They all looked sad and down at the blond boys body.  
"He's with the angels now" Kenny said.

"What should we do with the body?"  
"We can't leave, we should move him to another room" Kai said scooping up the boy".

They carried him to Tyson's bed room and put him on the bed and pulled the cover over his body.  
Tyson cried.  
"Good bye Max".  
"We will always love you, you were a good friend" Ray said.  
"We never were that close Max, I always did respect you" Kai added.  
"Be at peace" Kenny said.

Back in the Dojo they were crying over Max's death.  
They were all frightened.

Author notes

Beywriter: Max is dead, who next?  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama, Lazy Chick, Shadowsleeper 43 and Aquilatempest for reviewing  
Tyson: we want to know your thoughts, don't be scared.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. 2am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Call of the Demon  
**

**2 AM**

Max's death hadn't sunk in.  
His blood had been dried up but they still complained about the smell of his blood being strong.

2 AM was drawing near.  
They were wondering who would be next.  
It was scary for all of them.

"I can't believe he's gone," Ray said.  
"He was a great guy," Tyson next.  
"Always hyper," the Russian added.  
"I have a bad feeling we're not gonna get out of this one alive guys."  
"Chief!" Tyson said.  
"Kenny's right, there's a chance we wont live through this night because of that board," Ray said.

"He wants us to fear him, he gets strength out of negative emotions, like fear and anger, right now we're a buffet for him," Kai said.  
"Max is dead, how the hell should I calm down?" Tyson yelled.  
"Tyson, cool it, don't give him more emotional energy to live on, he might kill you next."  
"I don't wanna die!" Tyson said.  
"Our final chapters are being wrote tonight, we can't escape this time," Kai said depressing the mood.

Their conversation was interrupted by the clock striking 2.  
All stopped and looked deadly serious at each other.  
Now they all couldn't help being terrified.  
Kai never showed fear, now he did.

Kenny started giggling.  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?"  
"It tickles!"  
He started scratching his body trying to itch the scratch and he was laughing hard.  
He was scratching all over his body.

He removed his shirt and begun scratching his skin.  
"STOP!" Ray yelled trying to get to his feet and stop Kenny.  
They were forced back by a weird barrier and Kenny continued laughing and scratching his skin.  
His finger nails digging into his skin ripping it and causing blood to flow.  
Kenny continued to laugh and giggle as he scratched at his skin ripping it off.  
He ripped the flesh from his own body laughing and giggling.  
Kenny removed the flesh from his face laughing.

His skin lay bloody on the floor as he ripped it from his own body.  
They couldn't stop him.

Kenny just felt like he was being tickled and couldn't stop himself.

He tore at his own flesh laughing insanely.  
Bleeding from multiple injuries all over his skin.

"Kenny, STOP!" Tyson yelled.  
Kenny ignored Tyson's yell and continued laughing and ripping off his own skin.  
Blood was all over the floor where he was laughing.

Kenny then managed rip his own throat out as he scratched viciously at his own neck where the main "tickling" was now centred.

Kenny didn't live long after that happened.

He became a bloody corpse.  
Bors's revenge was coming true.  
They could see a pentagram being scratched deeply into his fleshy chest.

Ray fetched a sheet and used it to pick Kenny up and they carried him to Tyson's bedroom and placed Kenny with Max.

They then returned to the Dojo to wait the next hour.  
Who would go next?  
Time would decide.

Author notes

Beywriter: Max and Kenny down, Tyson, Kai and Ray to go.  
Max: Who dies next?  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama and Aquilatempestas for being nice enough to share their opinions.  
Beywriter: Apologies for updates, reason I got lazy.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. 3am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Call of the Demon  
**

**3**** A****M**

Kai was looking scared.  
He was looking scared!  
He would rarely show this kind of emotion but he was physically shaking and it wasn't cold.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tyson said.  
"Tyson."  
"Yeah Ray?"  
"I fucking hate you," he said in a normal tone.  
"I deserve that."  
"You're damn right you do," Kai said.

Tyson tried the door again it was locked.  
He even tried using his Beyblade, no damage, not even a scratch.  
"That wont work Ty, might as well get used to the fact we'll all be dead by sunrise," Ray said sadly.  
"I can't accept that Ray," Tyson said sternly.  
"LEAVE US ALONE BORIS!"  
"That wont work Tyson, he's here, the board opened a portal, when we burned the board, we can't put him back, he's here now and here he'll stay until we're all dead," Kai said looking sternly at the Japanese.  
"We're fucked, there's nothing else we can do," Tyson sighed.

They noticed it was getting close to 3AM.  
None of them could sleep.  
It was too terrifying.

The three of them were close to Dranzer who was giving out both heat and warmth.

When the clock struck 3AM they looked around the room at the dark and stillness.  
Kai then looked down and saw a trail of fire coming at him.  
He tried to move but couldn't.

"AAH!" Kai yelled.  
It started at his feet.

"KAI no!" Tyson yelled.  
They tried to pull at Kai to get the Russian to move.  
He was stuck like glue as the fire burned his feet.

Tyson and Ray fetched jugs of water from the kitchen and then they threw the water on the fire.  
They kept running too and fro from the kitchen carrying as much water as possible.  
It only seemed to fuel the fire.

They smelt his flesh burning as it creped up his skin slowly lapping at his body.  
"AAAH!" Kai yelled in pain as it went past his knees.  
His clothes caught enhancing the pain as he was slowly cooked alive.  
"D...DRANZER!"

The fire bird didn't respond as the fire reached his abdomen.  
His shirt caught on fire.  
"OW! HELP, HELP!"

Kai felt the fire envelop his whole body, his arms and face and hair were on fire.  
His whole body was alight and he was screaming in agony.  
Kai's flesh was dripping off his skin.  
His eyes melted from his sockets, bubbling blood oozed from his body as his screams of pain died down.

Once they stopped the fire reseeded and the sign of the pentagram appeared on Kai's burned chest.

"Let's get him away," Ray sighed.  
They fetched another cover and wrapped Kai's burned body up.  
"I feel sick," Ray said.

Once he was in Tyson's room Ray bent down and threw his guts up.  
Tyson rubbed Ray's back to help him throw up.  
The stench of Kai's burned flesh was still strong.  
They sat together away from where the smell was strong.

"Tyson, we're fucked," Ray said.  
"I know Ray...I know."

Author notes

Beywriter: Tyson and Ray, who next?  
Ray: No one reviewed, Beywriter can't improve if your tight about commenting, 17 hits, 17 people red since it was last uploaded and no one was kind enough.  
Kai: Glare

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. 4am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Call of the Demon  
**

**4 AM**

Ray and Tyson were terrified.  
They had seen Max, Kenny and Kai killed by the demon.  
Both of them knew one of them would be next.

The room still reeked of Kai's burnt flesh so they had vacated to the kitchen.  
Ray and Tyson put candles around the room as they sat together.  
"Ray, I'm really sorry about this."  
"Its okay Tyson, you didn't..."  
"I should have not done that, at least not pissed Boris off any more."  
"He probably would have done it anyway," Ray said.  
"I feel so bad, Max, Kenny and Kai are dead, I don't want to die."  
"I don't either, but its gonna happen," Ray sighed.

It fell quiet between the two boys.  
"I guess its almost 4AM" Tyson said.  
"Yeah."

Neither felt like talking.

They were in no mood.

The clock stroke 4AM.

Both boys jumped and looked nervous.  
A sickening kind of nervous.

Growling from the other side of room.  
Three black wolves with glowing red eyes came out of the darkness.

"Oh this is not good," Tyson said.

They looked ready to pounce.  
"RUN!" Tyson yelled.

Tyson got off his chair to run Ray followed but the dog grabbed onto his right ankle with his mouth.  
Ray fell on his back.  
"TYSON, HELP!"  
A dog barked and growled at Tyson it charged him and grabbed his right arm pulling the Japanese boy down.  
Tyson felt it digging into his arm and he tried pulling away.  
His hand went through the dog which freaked him out.

A scream of agony had Tyson looking back to Ray as much as he could.

The two dogs ripped his arms off and begun to eat them.  
Ray was screaming in pain.  
They then ripped his legs off before tucking into them and a few minutes of agony, Ray was feeling woozy.  
They then bit into his neck and head.

Ray felt their teeth digging into his skull and neck before the one in his neck left his neck and then started to claw its way into his chest making him scream more as it ripped the flesh from his body.  
The wolf around his head then ripped his head off his neck.  
He was dead in moments.  
The wolves then vanished leaving a bloody corpse.

"Oh shit no, RAY!"  
He did what they had done for the others.  
Gathering his severed limbs he placed Ray's body in his room before going to clean up the blood.

He sat down with candles all around him and begun to cry.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, Tyson dies next.  
Ray: No one again reviewed? Is it that hard? We know people are reading it. 18 people have red it but no one reviewed.  
Max: We hope your enjoying it because your all too selfish to comment! Your getting updates for free without review whoring.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	6. 5 am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

-WARNING-

This chapter contains violence and is not for those of a weak disposition.  
You have been warned...

**Call of the Demon  
**

**5 AM**

Tyson was crying.  
He was terrified as he knew his death would be next.  
He had candles all around the room again and he sat on the chair with a glass of water to keep him cool.

Tyson sighed.

"COME ON, GET IT OVER WITH!" Tyson yelled.  
His voice echoing over the darkness of the room.  
The boy noted dawn was coming.  
He wondered if it would be too light for Boris to kill him when 5AM came.  
Tyson hoped it would be or he would be dead.

Tyson continued to mourn his friends' deaths.

His attention was grabbed by the clock striking 5AM.  
"COME GET ME MOTHER FUCKER!"

Tyson felt himself being grabbed and pulled into his bedroom.  
He was then forced onto the floor.  
Tyson was surprised when he was forced to eat things.

There were very weird noises and things were being forced deep into his mouth causing him to suffocate.

Tyson realized he must be eating the remains of his friends.  
It made his stomach churn as things were forced down his throat making it awkward for him to breathe.

Some were bigger than the other as the objects were forced down his throat continually making it hard for him to breathe.

After a while his stomach was getting full.  
His stomach was sticking out in front of him as more and more was forced down his throat.  
He was feeling full but more and more things were being forced down his throat over and over.  
Tyson was only just able to breathe.

His stomach was being forced out more and more every time he swallowed.

His whole body was now protruding out from under his shirt as he was continually force fed.

After half an hour of being force fed his skin couldn't take it any more.  
His gut burst and blood and guts and other bits flew out of his body as his rib cage flew open as his sternum ripped in half.

Silence fell over the Dojo.

Author notes

Beywriter: I hope you enjoyed!  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas Inyoface for reviewing, yay two reviewers! Also thanks to Lirin Sama, Lazy Chick and Shadowsleeper 43 for reviewing previously.  
Max: We'd love to know what you thought.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama

WARNING

Ouiji Boards are VERY dangerous and must not be used by anyone who doesn't know what they're doing or without supervision of someone who knows what to do.

You never know what spirit you will come in contact with and could cause serious psychological harm and even death.

Avoid Ouiji Boards at all times.

This is NO Joke.

The End


End file.
